


Astonish

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: A request from elsewhere, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A way long overdue request (as if there’s any other kind) with May, Courtney and some long buried desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wan Flame

"Ohh, it's you," Courtney murmured softly to herself, watching her target saunter by on light steps. Seemingly oblivious to her presence, the young woman walked towards the Battle Resort's Pokemon Center, presumably for healing purposes. "It's been a long, long time-"

Her voice was gentle and eloquent, creating an effect not unlike a helper android's overtones. In her own way, the woman often came off as robotic: Artificially pleasant, yet highly observant. Never one to spill her words too liberally.

Courtney wasn't resentful of her nature, but she was aware of how others saw her. That, more than anything, accounted for her unique mannerisms. As such, she learned to keep her distance from others, lest she cause any trouble for herself. Amethyst orbs scanned the other's curvaceous form, spry and tanned from Hoenn's generous sun.

'-far too long," she prattled on as her sandal-clad feet stepped where the other had mere moments ago. Licking her lips, Courtney felt her heart flutter at the very sight. An unseen force, an aura of sorts motivated the woman to follow her "enemy" into the Center.

Just as it had in times long past.

The former Magma Admin had a habit of "trailing" those she found incredibly fascinating. It was another one of her little quirks, but the one most likely to drawn the wrath of her "targets". Especially considering the girl's tender age when all began, she knew to stay put back then.

However, as the years passed, that spark of intrigue grew larger and hotter, burning like a bright flame. Initially, the woman brushed it off as attraction to the other's *nature*: How confident she came across, her skill in handling Pokemon, and such.

Taking time off to research Mega Evolution in Kalos following Magma's disbandment did little to quell that fascination. Courtney often wondered what the girl had grown into, if she retained that alluring nature of hers. That very question was answered the moment she laid eyes on her now stunning female specimen.

How finely had she grown after all these years. The girl was a far cry from the "scamp" that'd bested her team so long ago. Toned, yet shapely, she still enticed the other woman so. However, while the attraction may have began innocuously, it was now clear the flame had sparked into a more wanton desire.

"How have you been?" she asked herself, preparing for their confrontation. As her bare fingers reached towards the Center's door, Those metal planes slid open with a rushing swoosh. In a flash, the woman's eyes shut tightly, their lashes against her skin. She breathed in heavily, as if to knock that hesitation out of her mind.

"I've been real busy," Courtney pressed on in her mind as she walked into the building. "Working." Her lidded orbs eased open to search for her target. She gave a cursory glance at Nurse Joy's counter, which proved unsatisfactory. "Learning. Thinking about things."

Undeterred, she maneuvered her space, amethyst eyes scanning its occupants for the one she desired. At once, Courtney found her "prey", sitting at the Center's customary couch.

The other woman's body sank into golden fabric, causing her sun-kissed form to glow radiantly. Silver eyes focused on a Holo Caster in hand, clutched firmly in her palm. She seemed caught in her own world, her focus deadly serious as Courtney knew from experience.

On spry, ecstatic steps, she bounded to the couch, rushing past scores of other visitors. Once there, the woman practically fell onto her seat, her breathing labored and ragged. Unconsciously, her hand brushed against the other's bare leg, forcing her focus away from her device.

"Oh, did you want this seat-" the other asked out before her eyes went wide. Her soft, red mouth went slack with shock as the two stared at each other in silence. An eternity seemed to pass before she spoke up. "Wait a sec, it is really you?

A tanned hand rose for to caress Courtney’s pale cheek, affirming the former Magma Admin’s very existence. “It can’t be!” she cried out, her gaze boring into the other woman’s stoic soul. As silver melted into amethyst, the pair smiled hesitantly to one another. “Courtney? It’s really you, isn’t it?”

“Yes, May,” the other breathed out, still awestruck by her stunning presence. In spite of her stiff demeanor, a bright flush crept onto her face, painting ivory with red splotches. Its heat swept on her companion’s fingers, the likes of which she nuzzled. “I’m right here, ready to reconcile with you.”

“Oh, my,” May murmured, her senses reeling from having her former foe’s flesh in hand. She kept her gaze on the other woman, trying to scan her for any suspicious tics. Strange as it was to admit, Courtney possessed a coy charm to her affections. She appeared as a flustered school did, pink with desire. “It’s so sudden! What are you doing here, anyway?” 

With her sharp, earnest inquiry, Courtney began to elaborate on her time in Kalos in her sparse words. Though her speech was clipped and controlled, a certain vigor crept into her every statement and motion. The woman appeared as though she would burst from delight right there, a mirror of the volcanoes she past represented.

As May sat and immersed herself in such talk, a wave of lurid intrigue came across herself. While her mind held Courtney as a distrustful presence, that notion slowly pried itself clean as time passed. There, on the Center’s couch, sat the other woman, pale, spry and dripping with a restrained passion. Its soft light emphasized her lovely features, imbuing her with an intoxicating allure.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” May managed to reply back, her eyes glazed over with latent intrigue. “To think, you’ve spent this time reflecting on things.” She nodded dreamily to the other woman, an appreciative grin upon painted lips. When orbs of polished silver met hot amethyst, their owners peered at other on low, heated breaths. “Why, you’re not ‘evil’, are you? No, no, ya just went with Maxie ‘cause it seemed right!” 

“Sure you did,” she pressed further. “Well, we’ve all gotta eat, and Maxie can sure talk outta his ass, can’t he?” Somewhere along the line, May’s hand had detached from her companion’s tender face. As she held slender fingers to her heaving chest, the woman noted Courtney’s lips, set in an innocent expression. A notion hit her mind, and she rose them in the air to gauge the other’s response.

What followed was a game of Skitty and Rattata: Every time May’s digits moved about, the other woman’s eyes followed them. Wide amethyst orbs darted back and forth, appearing like rare, hypnotic jewels. As Courtney became bewitched by her target’s quick fingers, she tried to speak in a fit of longing.

“Um, what do you say?” the woman breathed out, her attention focused on May’s infernal teasing. By instinct, her own hand rose up, its pale digits attempting to fight back. When ivory met bronze, Courtney’s voice froze from within, her cheeks hotter than ever. “I hope all’s settled. I rather enjoy your company, May. Might we meet again?”

Bright orbs upon her enticing companion, May grasped the other’s hand in hers. As their palms locked together, the heat within them ran it course, imparting their wanton sparks throughout. “It’s a deal, girl,” the woman answered back, drawing closer to her own target. “How about tomorrow?”

With a final, tender gaze into Courtney’s luminous orbs, May eased intimately close, her hot breath against her cheek. In an instant, the woman kissed reddened flesh, its warmth against her crimson lips. While she sucked along its contours, the other felt herself grow faint with pleasure.

When her companion detached once more, Courtney let her light form drop onto their couch’s back. Amethyst eyes lay softly lidded, their owner’s mouth now slack and soft. “That good?” May playfully inquired as she gathered her belongings. When the other woman nodded back, she slung her bag behind herself and gave her head a pat. “Great, great! Let’s meet here again, at the tiki bar.”

Still speechless and flushed from their encounter, all Courtney could do was nod yet again. Despite her residual shock, that lurid enthusiasm remained in her actions. “It’s a done deal!” May exclaimed to her companion as she stretched herself out. With a fluid movement, her back turned to the other, who remained in the corner of her eye. “See ya tomorrow! Don’t be a stranger, ya hear?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, there’s a way to get everyone out their shell!

“-And I love you too, cupcake,” Norman’s voice called out through the younger woman’s Holo Caster, weary, yet sated. Within its translucent, virtual image, he stood proud and firm, the years’ toil having taken their toll on his form. Dark eyes peered out to his daughter, a slight, fretful twinkle in their gleam. “Just, just stay safe, okay?”

“Oh, Daddy, you always say that!” May scoffed back, her own orbs upon his projection. She smirked back to him, the likes of which she was sure he decipher from his space. With the device’s weight in hand, she paused, deeply sure of his greater concern. The spark of unease within herself, she drew it close to her face. “Really, you don’t have to worry: She says she’s sorry for what Magma did, and wants to make it up to me!” 

“Even so, watch yourself,” the man commanded from afar, his right pointer finger in the air. It waved in that dignified manner she knew by heart, a father’s concern alive and well. “From how you say it, this Courtney wants to eat you up! I just want you to be safe and happy out there. No matter what happens, we’ll be there for you.”

“Thanks, that means a lot to me,” May breathed out, her senses overwhelmed by conflicting emotions. Though she held a spark of wariness for the other, her growing affection overwhelmed such notions. As the woman shut her eyes, she breathed in, allowing her serenity as Courtney perceived it. Lost in the other’s phantom allure, her eyes eased open, glassy and cool. “I’ll call you later; Bye, Daddy!” 

Now ready to face her “maker”, the woman turned off her Holo Caster and slipped into her bag. Once it and her device were safely secured, she stepped out of the Battle Resort’s Pokemon Center.

 

Prior to the occasion, Courtney made preparations of her own. She paid visit to Lilycove’s Department Store, her mind all aglow with glee and charged nerves. Though her initial hesitation rang clear to their staff, she managed to voice her request: With their lively guidance, the woman rummaged through countless garments, attempting to find an outfit to capture May’s undivided attention.

As she stood before a full-length mirror, amethyst orbs lit up, joined by a small, knowing smile to herself. Despite the smudged glass which reflected her image, she lay satisfied with her choice, a well of pride ringing through her lithe form. After Courtney had paid for her garments, she stepped away from the building, her heart spry and ready for the coming day.

 

Par their agreement, the pair set to meet at the Tiki Bar, a quaint section of the Resort’s finer facilities. Its bamboo frame overlooked the vast sea, its adjacent beach a makeshift pathway to clear, sapphire expanses. As it stood, May was the first to arrive, and occupied a seat crafted like an Altaria’s wings. Pale cotton lay beneath and upon her form, soothing in its texture.

Growing impatient for the other’s arrival, she turned away from the bar’s front and peered into the distance. Warm sun fell upon her frame, emphasizing bronze flesh exposed by her nearly-sheer frock. Amidst the golden sand and towering palm trees, she could make out some familiar faces:

Wally, who lay upon a towel, flanked by a Gardevoir and Gallade who fanned his pale form. Within the water’s depths, she could make out Archie, his back to her at the moment. Even further still, Tate and Liza chased each other, displaying their own spry, toned forms.

Upon seeing their distant forms, a well of joy rose within herself, painted by fond nostalgia. “God, it’s been so long,” May mused silently, eyes set on Hoenn’s vast, famed sea. “We’ve been through so much, it’s unbelievable.” Though her sight remained on their images, both past and present, pricked ears lay in the moment. They listened for any sign of the other woman, eager to see her as well. “Agh, where could she be?”

As though Arceus itself heeded her call, May heard incoming footsteps. Her senses on edge, she turned back to spot the other woman, clad in a light, tie-dye wrap dress. With a broad, bright smile, Courtney waved to her, eyes glossy as ever. “Hey, you’re here!” the youth cried out as she reached to her companion. Their limbs instantly became entangled, to which they indulged in one another’s touch.

Once sated with their embrace, they pulled back, leaving amethyst upon silver. “Let’s go to the shore,” Courtney suggested on bated breath, her hand wrapped around the other’s wrist. “It’s a lovely day, why waste it?” Though astonished by her sudden audacity, May nodded back, eager to embark on a new adventure of sorts.

As the elder’s command, she stretched her limbs, inadvertently presenting full curves in the warm light. While distracted by her display, Courtney remained adamant and reached down to her own bag. When it opened up, she pulled her frock away to reveal a vast expanse of creamy flesh.

The garment now lay at her feet, to which May’s yes snapped open when she saw her nearly bare companion. Against bright sun stood Courtney, clad in a swimsuit crafted of finely-wound strings. Though she concealed enough to remain decent, her curves swelled in the sun’s light, begging to be touched. While in awe of her shapely frame, she merely smiled back, the gesture laced with a hidden desire.

Satisfied with her brazen display, Courtney waved back and dipped below to store her dress. As she exposed herself for all to enjoy, the other grew hot, delighting in her elegant beauty. Theirs was a shared lust now, born of a coy intent turned salacious. When the other met May’s rapturous gaze, they stood in place for a lingering moment.

“Well, why wait?” the other asked aloud, her voice brimming with a lurid pride and glee. “Come now, the day awaits!” Unable to reply otherwise, May merely nodded back, prompting them to trek across the golden shore. Once at a suitable spot, they laid down a large towel and sat side by side. Against the Battle Resort’s tropical backdrop, they sank into each other’s arms.

Content to lay in the other’s embrace, both restrained their residual doubts for the moment. When a speedo-clad vendor approached the pair, May glanced up, eyes on his accompanying Ludicolo. In its mossy grasp lay a plastic tub, filled with ice and assorted drinks. With a quick glance to Courtney, she reached for two Lemonades. As her companion dug in her bag for spare change, the elder grasped her drink and opened it.

While cool, tangy fluid ran down her throat, she gazed at the other’s form, grateful for her kindness as well. Once the other pair left, May returned to her seat, cool metal sticking to her fingers. “Thank you,” Courtney breathed out, the tip of her tongue at slick lips. Their very edges curled into a coy grin, the likes of which captivated her companion. “Otherwise, would you like to chat, as well?”

And so their talk began, at once live with intrigue and awe. In the midst of their chatter, it drifted to that of Hoenn’s locals and their whereabouts. When they’d exhausted talk of Team Magma and the Gym Leaders, it shifted to their reigning Champion. Though neither Stone nor Titalle currently held the title, the pair eased into their thoughts regarding the former.

“Oh man, talk about Steven,” the younger rasped out, her tone part way between a laugh and a sigh. Silver orbs rolled up for a moment, imparting her with a dreamy expression. “He’s still here, still nuts about rocks. Got married a while back, too.” As May’s lingering desire got the better of her, Courtney merely scoffed to herself. “Total DILF now, ya know?” 

When glassy eyes came back to her companion, they noted their derision, a faint gleam of ire. “I’ll pass,” the other woman stated in a cool voice, indifferent to Champion Stone’s supposed allure. “No offense to you, of course.” Her senses sated once more, Courtney peered at May, a new inquiry within herself. “Speaking of fathers, what of yours?”

“I recall he was a Gym Leader,” she pressed further, part aware of her companion’s sudden shift. The other’s back arched up, brushing bare flesh against her seat. “Of Petalburg City, I believe.” In an instant, silver darted to amethyst, their gleam now wistful. “Oh, no- Have I offended you, May?” 

On wide eyes, the younger stared back, thoughts racing within her lively mind. “No, no,” May replied as her hands shot up to her heaving bosom. Their palms lay open, exposing smooth flesh to her companion. “It’s just, we talked earlier, and he gave me lots to think about.” Though enthralled by her lurid appearance, Courtney kept her restraint, and gave her a polite nod.

“I know better now,” she elaborated as her right hand caressed full breasts. “I’ve grown a lot, I realize. And, and there’s a lot I’d like to share-” Now distracted by the very sight, Courtney fell silent, lips parted slightly. By habit, she lapped at their pale flesh, imparting a sensuous aura upon herself. May fell to her charms yet again, leaving her words to trail off for a moment. 

“-and, and I can’t be bitter of it,” May continued on, her words trailing off as she mused on past circumstances. “Just how he is.” Within her racing mind, Norman’s image reflected once more, unbound by the Holo Caster’s grainy footage. Her senses pieced him as he was, dark and stern, but not without a certain charm. His past warning echoed again, ringing with his parental concern and teasing. 

“I know that now,” she breathed out, glossy orbs set below. While the woman stared at golden sand, Courtney took note of her dismay and eased closer. While she was too timid to face her directly, the elder smiled at her companion. Pale digits lay just above May’s shoulder, merely teasing at the caresses she longed to give out. “He’s a pretty good dad, even if his work consumed him.” 

“I won’t shove it down your throat like a-” May pressed on, only stopping when she noticed the other’s astonished expression. Amethyst orbs sat wide open, brimming with intrigue, as well as shock. Now aware of what was to have insinuated, she gave Courtney a quick grin, a chuckle on her lips. “Not like that! I won’t press on, but you get the idea.”

“Of course,” the other replied as her smile instantly grew feral. “I’ll leave you be.” Though May could read her heightened interest, she kept back, for fear of offending her any further. The notion in hand, she merely sat back, sending herself against Courtney’s fingers. Eager to caress her so, she accepted her companion’s gesture and ran their tips at her skin. “For now, let’s just enjoy each other’s company-”

 

At the evening’s arrival, Courtney had become restless, exhausted from her silent endeavor. While she treasured the other’s friendly affection, burning desire overwhelmed her more reasonable senses. Having left May to pack up her gear, she gazed forward, aching to fall into her arms. With a dejected sight to herself, she trailed after her companion. “Hey, you,” May called back, eyes glossy and pure. “Have fun today?”

Tired and fully sick with longing, Courtney threw her head up and stomped on warm ground. “Love me!” she cried forth, eyes set as wide as the could be. Placid amethyst now burned with a star’s fury, as though they would implode on themselves. “Please, please, don’t toy with me! All day, we’ve batted each other around, and for what?!”

With a brief pause to catch her breath, the woman stamped her foot several times. In the process, her chest bobbed up and down, sending barely contained breasts in a frenzy. “Just so I could go nuts watching you?” Courtney pressed on, eyes on her companion. “Sweet Groudon- All I want is for you to notice me!” Though taken back by her display, May fell to its spellbinding allure and watched with bright eyes.

“I’m sorry, but I really like you!” she exclaimed, a heavy ache now upon her chest. While it gripped her heart with a beastly desire, she pushed it aside for the moment. “I’ve always thought highly of you, but I didn’t know what to do. First Team Magma collapsed on itself, then I had to find another job, and then this happens!” Growing exhausted by her outburst, Courtney took a shallow breath, her right hand on her chest. 

The opportunity in place, May raced to her companion and raised her own hand in a show of aid. With a quick, knowing nod back, the elder asked her to come closer on hushed breath. When she arrived at her side, she drew near, their bodies nearly touching. “Again, I’m sorry, but-” Courtney stammered out, faint from her sudden admission. “All this time, I thought it was a fluke, but then you showed up, and everything went to pot. Oh, I don’t know what to do!”

Nearly at the verge of tears, she fought an urge to grasp the other right there. Their fluid welled in her eyes, now pale and dull as a dirtied gem. Their contained fury gave way to dismay. As they became aware of a silver glint, a sudden shame engulfed Courtney’s senses. With a final, heaving breath, she sharply drew back, leaving May perplexed as she stood idly by.

“God, look at me,” the elder rasped on weary breath, her gaze having diverted from her beloved. “I’m a wreck.” Now freed from such restraint, tears fell from her eyes, landing upon flushed cheeks. They lingered for a moment, only to drip and land on her feet. “I’m so sorry, I’ll go, okay?” Resigned to her fate, Courtney dashed off, leaving May to the Battle Resort’s splendid scope. 

In her own haze, the other woman was only part aware of what had happened. Though she tried to capture it all at once, it only meshed as she peered down. Upon golden planes lay small footsteps which gradually vanished into the ether. As May stared at their marks, she blinked several times, capturing their image in her mind. When she glanced up, Courtney stood in the distance, her form quickly disappearing from view.

“Courtney, wait!” the youth cried out, eyes set wide open. “I didn’t mean it, we can work things out!” Though immensely fretful for her well-being, anguished paralysis gripped May’s frame. From her given spot, sandal-clad feet sunk into its ground. In a fit of rage, she tried to escape its clutches, only to stagger and collapse onto warm sand. As golden grains spilled on her face and locks, she lay flat, sensation returning to her limbs. 

“God damn it,” May groused to herself, a well of discontent and longing raging from within. “I blew it! God, why does this have to happen to me?!” Bit by bit, she eased from her sandy cloak, its particles clinging to tanned flesh. On shaky feet, the woman stood up and brushed their grains away. With a toss of her head, she stared into the distance, as though it knew where Courtney had gone to. “Oh, if only you knew how I felt, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

After May had recovered in part from the other’s departure, she ventured across the way for guidance. As the softening sun warmed her skin, her senses grew all that more uneasy. A mere distraction from her own “target”, the woman’s distant companions reappeared, ready to head off for their other endeavors. “Stupid, stupid!” she chided herself, a hand at sandy locks. “Why didn’t you tell her beforehand?!” 

With a low, exasperated sigh, May’s gaze fell to the distance again, now ingrained with purpose. She shuffled on, resolute in her desire. Once at the Pokemon Center, she approached Nurse Joy, mouth twisted in shock and grief. Though the other woman sensed her pain, she kept cheery, eager to assist as needed. Having voiced her concern for Courtney’s presence, they searched through the Battle Resort’s files for her given dwelling.

At once, silver orbs lit up, flashing with a raw, bright glee. “Oh, God, you’re a life saver!” May cried out as she clasped her hands together. Hesitant to waste another moment, she captured Nurse Joy’s hand in hers, thanking her all the while. “Don’t know ‘bout you, but she’ll be there! I’m out, but thanks again!” Sated with their results, she detached from the other, and bounded out of the Center.

Given Nurse Joy’s instructions, locating Courtney’s temporary home was readily done. As she stepped on wooden planks, they rattled about, furthering her own heady nerves. Her gaze cast partially downward, May froze once she glimpsed her given address. From within, her mind reeled with images of the other’s mournful state, flustered and hot. Her breath hitched in her throat, accompanied by a tremble upon her frame. 

A shaky hand reached for the door, its palm nearly touching the warm wood below. May drew back for a moment, allowing herself to take a deep breath. With the rush of fresh air in herself, she tapped at the door; Silver orbs stared into the plane, as though they could seek Courtney through it. Several moments passed before a rattle sounded from the other side. A sliver of light emerged from within, revealing pale flesh and lithe curves. 

“Hello, who’s there-?” Courtney asked aloud before she became aware of the other’s presence. Her mouth set in a slight grimace, lips quaking as she tried to speak once more. A dreamy aura lingered in her eyes, potent enough to soften her stoic nature. May hesitated to speak as well, fearful she would offend her companion even further. They stood in silence for a moment, their gazes set on another. “Oh, it’s you.” 

“Please hear me out,” May pleaded, her mouth set down. “At the beach, there was a misunderstanding! I, I didn’t know what to say, and-” She took a quick breath, allowing Courtney to eye her up and down. Henna locks had been set askew, framing her flushed face like a Pyroar’s mane. Stray grains of sand clung to tanned flesh, rough in appearance. Though unease remained within herself, she couldn’t help but pity her now ragged appearance. “-But, I feel awful! Please listen to me!” 

“Just get in here,” Courtney commanded as she swung the door open. Pale fingers rose to her face, their tips at her nose’s bridge. “God, why does this always happen to me? Why, why, why-” With heavy sigh, she slumped back into her home and motioned to a nearby table. Amethyst met silver, fearful in their mystic gleam. With nary a word from either, they stepped to it and slumped down in some nearby wicker seats. As May eased against its back, Courtney glanced down. 

“Look, I’m aware you’re here to apologize,” she murmured under soft breath, eyes set below. “And I thank you for that.” As Courtney fiddled with her fingers, silver orbs followed their path, mesmerized by their fluid, free movements. What her companion restrained their polite conversation revealed itself there: The spark of life, one which yearned to indulge in every of its pleasures. Locked under her pleading pull, May nodded back in kind. “But certain things can’t be helped. I still care deeply for you. Always have, always will, and-” 

Courtney’s head suddenly rose, revealing dull orbs set wide open. Below, pale lips began to quake, as though words fought to release themselves. “-Oh, what do you care?” she shot back, voice heavy with spite and longing. “Haven’t I humiliated myself enough? Haven’t I tormented myself enough after all this time? They were right- Sincere love’s not an emotion, merely a liability.” 

“Well, who the hell are ‘they’, Courtney?” May asked sharply as she slammed her hand on the table’s wood. “What in Arceus’ name are you talking about?!” Silver orbs twitched for moment, gleaming with a barely contained fury. Shocked even further by her display, Courtney’s hands rose to her mouth, their palms against fluttering lips. Now ashamed for her own outburst, May drew back, her body quaking as she restrained herself. “Come on, you don’t live in a vacuum. It’s okay to care about me. I feel the same way, and I’d be glad to have you like that.” 

Pale fingers slowly slipped away from her mouth, leaving a sight smile visible. “But, I thought you were attracted to men!” Courtney cried out, a fresh shock and awe in her voice. Glossy orbs ran up and down the other’s frame, drinking in her splendid curves. Against the natural light filtering through bamboo slivers, she truly appeared like a goddess of old, carved of bronze and silver. Through her ogling, she managed to speak up, prompting May’s further amusement. “You spoke so highly of Champion Stone, and lost me there!” 

Luridly amused by Courtney’s dismay, the other chuckled to herself as silver eyes shut for a moment. When their sight returned, they came across pale lips, twisted into a bewildered grimace. “Oh, you silly girl,” May replied as her companion stared forward. Her hand drew close, landing upon ruffled, amethyst locks. “I go both ways! Come on, I can think highly of him and you too, love. Just a stupid little comment, is all. Don’t let it belittle how much I like you.” 

Now eager to accept her advances, she rubbed against it, glad to feel such warm digits against her flesh. “In that case,” Courtney breathed out, a faint flush painting her cheeks. “Not to be too forward, but I’d love for you to stay tonight. Come now, we can talk and have some drinks.” A stray laugh escaped her lips, followed by the soft crinkling of gleaming orbs. Unbeknownst to the elder woman, her features had taken an innocent aura, quaint in its charm. At once gentle and unassuming, May gazed into her eyes, their amethyst reflecting against silver. 

As Courtney arched up to soothe her spine, May reached below, her left palm atop smooth arcs. “I’ve got some vintage Trapinch-Press wine in stock,” she elaborated as her hand swept against milky breasts. In the corner of her eye, the woman could spot her refrigerator, platinum and looming in build. Still struck by her soft allure, May nodded back, her lips slightly parted. Her right hand jerked up, set alongside its twin. “I can’t say I bought it for us, but you’re free to help yourself to anything you want.”

“The wine can wait,” May abruptly announced, a fiery, determined glint in her eyes. “It’s not important.” A free hand darted to meet the other’s, landing at her own. Their fingers met for a moment, only to tangle in each other’s embrace. Hot flesh in hand, Courtney shot her a coy smile, revealing a sliver of gleaming teeth. “It’s not what I want. It’s you, silly girl.” As their hands locked together, they drew closer, a palpable haze of desire in the air. “I can’t say what’ll happen afterwards. But I just want to make you happy, at least this once.” 

Unable to resist their spark any longer, they embraced, soft lips against one another’s. As they fell into each other’s arms, it felt as though the strife of countless years vanished into the ether. Though they knew it not quite so, neither cared, as long as they could indulge in their shared passion. When they broke for air, nary a word was needed to convey their desire. Soon the pair raced towards Courtney’s bedroom, eager to sate their worldly pleasures. 

 

Once a few days had passed in each other’s company, the pair left the Battle Resort and ventured into Hoenn’s mainland. “Well, this is Littleroot,” May breathed out, silver eyes upon the verdant grass and wooden path which lead to it. “This is home.” As the all too familiar scent of pine trees wafted towards them, she stood in place, drinking in its aura. Now attuned to her finer senses, Courtney remained beside her, a sated expression on her face. “My home. Oh, come on, let’s go!” 

At her abrupt urging, the other woman grasped her hand, allowing May to drag them to her family home. The serene landscape flashed by in a blur, leaving only emerald and sapphire in its wake. With hardly no time wasted, the pair reached their destination: A simple, little home, with pale wood on its front. 

Before May could step any closer to her front door, soft footsteps became audible. When she and Courtney turned to its source, they came across Professor Birch’s home, built much like her own. Outside of its entrance stood a young man, clad only in dark board shorts. Much like the other woman, he possessed a slim, toned form, born from lively travel around their homeland. 

By instinct, May waved to him, to which he eagerly returned the favor. Though initially perplexed by the gesture, Courtney shifted her focus to him, squinting as tanned flesh caught the sun’s light. “Wait, is that the other one?” the elder woman asked within, replaying images of a boy who tagged behind her beloved. 

Before she could muse further on the notion, May interrupted her with a chipper cry forth. “Hi, Brendan!” she exclaimed to the other, who now rummaged around his lawn. While he stood engrossed in the assorted patches of tall grass, his vigor remained present. Once he’d located a loose garden hose, Brendan jerked up, a broad smile on his face. 

“Hey, you,” the youth shot back as he grasped the hose’s handle. Eyes of shared silver met for a moment, then shifted to Courtney’s side. At once, Brendan’s smile grew twisted, its left corner set high up. “Well, well, who do we have here? I gotta say, I swear I know you from somewhere!”

As though fate conspired against their trio, the nearby door rattled about as it opened up. Before Brendan could sort his thoughts, a young girl’s form emerged from his home. Against their own frames, she seemed like a china doll come to life, achingly small and innocent. Her studious instinct at hand, Courtney stared at her, noting her elegant, youthful features.

Much like Brendan had known, a sense of abstract familiarity came to her as she watched the girl. When the sun’s light caught her hair, it seemed weaved from gold and silvery-slate; A glance into her eyes confirmed her suspicions. “Can it be?” Courtney thought to herself as their group drew close. “Is she Champion Stone’s child? What’s she doing here, of all?” 

Though she had his slate orbs, her round face was of a different seed. Try as she might, Courtney couldn’t readily decipher their source, leaving her bewildered. As she mused on such matters, Brendan and the girl approached her, with the latter pulling at her dress’ hem. “Hey, don’t do that,” he commanded forth as he drew her aside. “That’s not nice, Pearl. Sorry, she’s a grabber. Hey, your dad told you to be good, okay?” 

When Brendan’s face fell, May jerked back and rose her hand into the air. As it waved back to reassure him of Courtney’s innocence, the girl merely stared at their trio. With her gaze set skyward, Pearl rummaged deep into her dress’ pockets. “No, you misunderstand,” the elder woman replied with a serene smile. “I’m not here to harm; I’m here with May, since we’re involved now.” 

“Oh, I see,” Brendan said as he gave the pair a friendly nod. “Sorry, I just remembered you from Magma, and well, you know.” Though memories of the elder’s past affiliates raked his mind, he pushed them aside for the moment. “Either way, say ‘hi’ to the nice lady, hon.” 

At his suggestion, the girl waved forward with her free hand. As she drew back, a smooth stone graced her fingers; Pearl’s eyes lit up, delighted to found her given “treasure”. Unsure of what to do with it, she pulled it out and held it in her hand. When she glanced down, slivers of pale gold, seafoam and ivory sparkled through the gaps in her fingers. As the adults conversed among themselves, she polished it against her palm, just as she’d been taught elsewhere. 

While Pearl occupied herself as such, their talk soon drifted to the past and Team Magma’s remains. “Hey, what happened to Tabby and ‘em?” Brendan abruptly asked, drawing the elder woman’s attention to his side. Glassy amethyst met his own of silver, extracting their intent despite her hazy bliss. When she found no sign of ill will within them, Courtney shot him a coy smile. Likewise, May and Pearl leaned in close, ears pricked up to her tale. 

“Of what I recall,” she recited on low breath, careful to imbue her words with an authoritative tone. His senses captivated, the man turned to her with pricked ears. Fully aware of his intrigue, Courtney pressed further, her voice growing louder for all to hear. “Maxie was on probation for several years. Ordered to do lots of community service alongside Archie. And I believe Tabitha ran off with Matt to another region. Oblivia, I think and-” 

She paused for a moment, now aware of Pearl’s nearby presence. She’d managed to find a use for her stone, and applied accordingly. The sight unseen, she grasped at her dress’ hem with her free hand. Unable to ignore her silent plea, Courtney dipped below, leaving Brendan and May to watch on curiously. 

“Miss Courtney,” the girl asked aloud, her right hand raised up to her elder’s side. It lay in a loose fist, presumably to contain what lay inside. Slate met amethyst, the latter gleaming with a spry excitement. “I wanna give you this! Daddy says he did it, and I wanna too!” At her exclamation, Courtney dipped below, allowing Pearl to hand her the mysterious item. Once it’d exchanged hands, she opened her palm to reveal a Shiny Stone in her grasp. 

As Brendan and May glanced at its glossy surface, it cast its glow about, illuminating all in its wake. Against Littleroot’s clean, verdant backdrop, an ethereal aura fell upon the land, making it appear like a modern day Arcadia. Within its gleam, Courtney’s eyes lidded, her inner self more serene than it’d been in ages. She breathed in deeply, grinning lips parted just so. Amethyst orbs peered at Pearl before returning to her beloved, eternally grateful for all that’d come to pass. 

Though she knew not of the future, all she cared of now was the present; Of what riches it could offer her alongside the girl she so loved.


End file.
